baileygo22fandomcom-20200214-history
Bionics/Mind Fixer Episode
Donovan Lab Marcus and Donovan stand next to each other. Brooke: What do you mean Dad!? Mr. Donovan: I will fix your mind!! Brooke: WHAT!? Mr. Donovan: I make you think the way I want you to think Marcus: Finally!! Mr. Donovan: Not now, MARCUS!! Brooke: What do you mean?? Mr. Donovan: (quietly to Marcus) Get her, Marcus!! Marcus: (quietly to Donovan) Her bionics…. Mr. Donovan: (quietly to Marcus) They don’t work Marcus runs in the direction, Brooke is standing. Brooke tries to run away with her superspeed, but they doesn’t work. Brooke: What have you done to my bionics? Mr. Donovan: Deactivied them Brooke: WHAT?! Marcus throws Brooke to the ground. Marcus: Now I can beat you up!!! Brooke: Wow… you beating up a girl… Daddy will be as proud… Mr. Donovan: Ohh I am!!! Later Brooke lies on a table, while Donovan put same cables at her Brooke: Why am I so weak? Mr. Donovan: Because I made you weak Brooke: Wha- but why? Mr. Donovan: That you can’t escape Brooke: Why? Mr. Donovan: That I can fix your mind Brooke: NO!!! Brooke loses the consciousness 2 hours later Brooke wakes up, gets up and holds her head Brooke: What happened? Mr. Donovan: How you feel? Brooke: I don’t know… Mr. Donovan: What do you think about the Davenports?? Brooke: THEY HAVE TO GO DOWN!! Mr. Donovan: And how you make that? Brooke: By using their trust in me!!! Mr. Donovan: Good girl!! Daddy was never so proud of you before Brooke: (mean) Sorry Adam, but you go down!!! (evil laugh) Next Day at school Brooke walks in and walks over to Adam, Bree and Chase Brooke: (mean) Hey Adam: Somethings wrong about your voice Brooke: (mean) What do you mean? Adam: You sound- Leo: (angry) evil Brooke: (mean/high voice) Whaaat?! (mean) I’m 100% me Bree: Stop looking for the bad in EVERY person, Leo!!! Come with me Brooke Bree and Brooke leave Adam: I leave too Adam leaves Chase: I believe you, Leo! Something is wrong with her!! Leo: I told you, she is Marcus’ twin sister Chase: But they look nothing alike Leo: I heard Marcus saying it! AND Brooke doesn’t say something else!! Chase: What does they have in common? Leo: The parents, the dark hair AND THEIR BIRTHDAY!!! Chase: Okay… But that’s cool!! My best friend and my crush are siblings Leo: That’s not cool!!! It’s not good at all!! Marcus is evil!! Now, Brooke is too!!! Chase: She SOUNDS evil, but that doesn’t mean she IS evil!!! Leo: SHE IS!! I thought she is nice after she saved my life, but guess what: She’s not!! Chase: Wooh little man, let’s not get crazy!! She isn’t mean!!! Leo: You said, you believe me!! Chase: Yea, that somethings wrong with her!! NOT that she’s evil!! Leo: BUT SHE IS!!! JUST LIKE MARCUS!!! Chase: No she’s not!!! Leo: AND she knows what you are!! Chase: And? Who cares? Just leave her alone!! After School Donovan Lab Mr. Donovan sits on a table. In front of him are a lot of papers. In his hand he has a pencil. Brooke is walking through the lab. Marcus stands against the table. Mr. Donovan: So Brooke, anything we can use against them? Brooke: Well… Adam might be strong, but he’s really really really- 5 minutes later Brooke: really really- Mr. Donovan: Come to the point!!! Brooke: Stupid!! And gets afraid easily Mr. Donovan: What about Bree? Brooke: She’s a girl! She doesn’t like dirt or her brothers Mr. Donovan: Nothing we can use… Chase? Brooke: He might be smart, but he’s not strong at all!! All he has is a force field!! Mr. Donovan: Something else? Brooke: Well… I’m a weakness of them. The boys are in love with me and Bree is my best friend. Oh… and they are glitching sometimes Mr. Donovan: Finally something we can use!!! Brooke: What about the rest? Mr. Donovan: I mean for making them useless!! We can do something to their bionics!! Brooke: Like ya did to me? Mr. Donovan: Yes Marcus: I can help Brooke: No offense, but I’m just closer to them! Marcus: I’m good friends with them!! Brooke: BUT the boys are IN LOVE with me!! Mr. Donovan: Point for Brooke!!! Brooke: Thank you daddy Davenport Lab The family stands around the table Big D: So… Leo got something to say Leo: Yes!! We can NOT trust Marcus and Brooke!! They are evil!! Adam: Sure, my rat is more evil than the both of them Chase: Adam! You don’t have a rat!! Adam: I know, but if I had one Leo: I’m telling the truth!! They are working for some evil inventor Big D: Do you know their last name? Leo: No… Big D: Did one of them ever mention their last name?? Adam: I guess, it was something with a D Big D: Don’t you have a yearbook or something? Bree: Yes we have, but their last name isn’t mentioned… Chase: I can search the web Big D: Do it!! Tasha: Wow.. Supersmart and looking for an answer in the web Big D: Honey… Not now!! It’s serious!! Chase: I found something!! Big D: And? Chase: There are 5 families, were the kids are called Brooklyn and Marcus, BUT there is only ONE with twins and guess what? They live here!! Adam: You got the wrong one!! Her name is Brooke, not Brooklyn Chase: She mentioned once to me, that Brooke is a nickname Big D: So? What’s the last name? Chase: Donovan Big D: WHAT!? Tasha: You know that name? Big D: It’s the name of my biggest enemy!! You need to stay away from them!!! They are evil!! Adam: I don’t wanna stay away Big D: But you have to!! She’s no good!! Adam: But- Big D: No but!! She is… I know it’s hard for you guys, specially from Brooke, but you have to!! Bree: If I stay away from her, I got no-one left!! She is my best and only friend!! Big D: I know and I’m sorry, but it’s for your own good!! Got it? Adam, Bree and Chase: (sad) Got it!!! Big D: Good!! Big D, Tasha and Leo leave the lab Adam: I don’t stay away from my little girl!! Chase: I won’t either Bree: Brooke is my only friend!! Do you think I am? Adam: T- Bree: That wasn’t a question!! Adam: Oh… Chase: GUYS!!! Focus!! Bree: We continue seeing Brooke and Marcus? Chase: Yes Adam: Yes Bree: Good? Adam: And could you say that again with smaller words? Bree: We still meet Brooke and Marcus!! Adam: Yes!! I wanna see my girlfriend and I’m pretty sure Chase want to see her too, because he loves her Chase: Yes Bree and Adam look with a serious look at Chase Chase: Wait… WHAT!? Bree: You just admit, that you like Brooke Adam: Love Bree: Yes.. that you LOVE Brooke Chase: Okay fine… I have feelings for her, okay? Bree: Why you never say something? Chase: ‘cause she is with Adam!! Adam: And where is the problem? Chase: I tried to make her break up with you, Adam…. Adam: You did WHAT?! Chase: And I’m sorry… Adam: You should be Chase: She said no Adam: GOOD!!! Bree: Guys, calm down!! Brooke just texted me. She wrote: Meeting @ school, oky? Adam: Answer: yes! Bree: I already answered: C U in a sec Mission Creek High School Brooke holds her moblie, while Marcus sets the traps and Mr. Donovan makes the bionic interrupter Brooke: They’re coming Category:Transcript Category:Bionics Transcript